The One That's Hard To Get
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: Daichi Kurosawa has been homeschooled her entire life, only socially interacting with a very few. But when her father puts her in Ouran Academy, Daichi realizes that her life is over. She gets dragged into the Host Club, thinking that she's a boy, and with her sarcastic attitude, they label her as the "Stubborn" type. But who knew "he" was such a otaku? Hikaru/OC Tamaki/Haruhi.
1. This Wish

_Name: Kurosawa Daichi  
_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Age: 16_

 _Birthdate: December 16, 1992_

 _Ethnicity: Japanese, Korean_

 _Languages: English, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Mandarin_

 _Religion: Baptist_

 _Majors/Skills: Art, Writing, Technology_

I looked at my student ID in dismay. _Jeez, I can't believe Dad's making me do this..._

Wait, you probably don't really know what I'm talking about, do you? I can't blame you.

My name is Kurosawa Daichi. Though I prefer Daichi instead of the stupid official version. What's going on is that my father recently signed me up for a snobby private academic school called, wait for it: Ouran Academy. Heard of it? I thought so. I've been homeschooled my whole life, so I didn't really get the "public school" thing, let alone a private one full of rich snobs. I'm rich too, though, but at least I don't rub my money in the faces of people who are less fortunate than me.

Yeah. I'm one of the "nice" billionaires. Kind of rare to find one, huh?

Like I was saying though, my dad thought I should get my schooling in a place with other people to interact with. I told him that I talk to the teachers he hires, but he doesn't want to hear it.

My dad runs a huge publishing company for manga called "Kanon Kurosawa," which sounds really stupid in my opinion. I told him that when he was naming the place, but like always, he didn't listen. But at least he listened when I told him that the female uniforms at Ouran looked like huge freakin' lemon cupcakes, so he let me get the male uniform, which looks so much cooler.

Thank God for that one.

"Lady Daichi-san?" I heard my personal maid, Haruka, say. I smiled. Haruka was always really shy. And unlike most servants, she's around my age, maybe a little older. My dad hired her so I had a girl my age to talk to. Which is another reason why I don't get why he's sending me to Ouran.

"You know, Haruka, you can just call me Daichi." I say.

She looks at me with a nervous expression, like I just said she was an idiot or something. "I-It's all right, Daichi-san... Your father told me to tell you that it's time for dinner."

I mentally rolled my eyes. _He's so freakin' lazy, I swear..._ "Thank you, Haruka."

She bowed and left the room. I got up from my seat and and went to the dining room.

Do you know how a typical rich person dining room looks like? Well, that's what ours looks like. A fancy painted wall with expensive tile, along with a long antique table in the center and matching chairs. I don't understand why my dad spent so much money on this crap, he and I are the only ones that eat here, along with an occasional guest. But then again, my father is a very confusing man.

I sat in the seat across from my dad, who was reading the latest chapter of one of the mangas his company is currently publishing called _Solketsu_. From what I read from it so far, it's about a teenage boy with supernatural powers, which he uses against evil, and... well, the rest of it's pretty much your average harem (for all you weeaboos out there *wink*).

While my dad was reading, I opened up my Samsung Galaxy SIIIII and started playing _Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector_. A couple minutes later, the servants brought out dinner, and we ate in slience.

Surprisingly, this wasn't normal.

I had a feeling something was bothering my dad, because he's always been a loud and happy guy, even after my mom died, but now, he was... quiet, and... distant.

I wanted to say something, but I just didn't have the guts, which was very unlike me. I lowered my head and kept my mind on my sushi.

"Daichi."

I raised my head back up at my dad, while he gave me a long, hard, yet sad stare.

"Yeah, Dad?" I responded.

I... have something to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Erm... well..." He hesitated, "never mind. Go get some sleep. You're starting school tomorrow."

I blinked, but replied, "Um, okay."

I got up from my spot and left the table, not noticing the tears in my father's eyes.

* * *

I was my father's first, and only daughter. As Sofia The First would put it, I'm Daichi Kurosawa The First. (Seriously, that girl is way too lucky than she thinks. Some girls would literally mutilate their entire family just to be in her position.)

I was born when my father was really young (literally, no joke, he was only seventeen), so he didn't know how to take care of another human being other than himself. Luckily, my mother was there to guide him.

Nari Yi Kurosawa wasn't the most perfect girl in the world, definitely not the wealthiest, but to my dad she was. Despite coming from a poor family, and only going to a rich-person school from a scholarship she won (actually, if she didn't win that scholarship, I wouldn't be here right now.), he thought my mom was the most beautiful girl in all of Japan and South Korea (her home country) combined, even saying that she was even more beautiful than all of the princesses in Japan. And it kind of feels weird saying this, because technically am I'm one (sort of), but Japanese princesses are _so shockingly gorgeous_ that it's actually kind of ridiculous.

My grandparents weren't on board with the idea of my father marrying a "peasant," so my mother and father kept their relationship (and later marriage) a secret. Eventually I came along, and that's when things started getting out of control. Even worse, when I was only three, my mother died of an illness.

But before all that, when my parents were thinking of a name for me, after some bickering, they finally decided on Daichi, meaning "great wisdom," and they wanted me to be "different." Hopefully they meant "different" as a hopelessly romantic otaku/weeaboo.

My dad always said that my mom was, quote, "a woman you would never forget."

But now, I can barely remember what my mother looked like.

* * *

I lay down in my bed, with _Magia_ ( _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , anyone?) pumping in my ears as I started to drift off.

 _I wonder how school's gonna be?_ I thought.

 _Maybe I'll make friends who aren't complete stuck-up, arrogant bitches._

I realized that my thoughts weren't helping me calm down. I sighed, and began subconsciously singing the English lyrics of _Magia_.

 _ **Someday, the light of the love that you set aflame in your eyes**_

 _ **Will transcend time**_

 _ **And surely destroy one dream of this world that hurries to its ruin**_

 _ **Swallow down your hesitation, what is it that you wish for?**_

 _ **On the path of yearning as greedy as this, will there be a transcient tomorrow?**_

 _ **With power that will break through the darkness, something like ancient magic**_

 _ **That I dreamed of when I was young, I want to meet you and your smile**_

 _ **What I hold in these frightened hands of mine is courage made in handpicked flowers**_

 _ **My feelings alone are all that I awake upon, a wish that will be awakened**_

 _ **The Light**_

 _ **Someday, you will also wish for great power for the sake of someone else, I suppose**_

 _ **In the night when love captured your heart, yet unknown words are born**_

 _ **If I can go on without losing my way, I don't mind if my heart is broken to pieces**_

 _ **I want a spell that can help me fight the sorrow that is always in front of my eyes**_

 _ **You are the memory that continues to dream**_

 _ **I am the sleepless tomorrow**_

 _ **I will move forward in order to attain the miracle of the two of us meeting**_

 _ **What I hold in these frightened hands of mine is a sword of handpicked flowers**_

 _ **My feelings are all that I live for, a wish that I will brandish**_

 _ **Within my heart**_

 _ **When I used to like books about strange lands illuminated by captive suns**_

 _ **I believed the fairy tales that taught us that wishes would surely come true**_

 _ **(Among the light and shadows)**_

 _ **Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence**_

 _ **"The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours," it whispers**_

 _ **Let us have an unending dream during this time I go through with you**_

 _ **My feelings are all that I live for what will create my life is**_

 _ **This Wish**_

Right after the last verse, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **OH. MY. GAWD.**_

 _ **That took forever.**_

 _ **Seriously, do you know how hard it is to copy down five minutes worth of song lyrics WITHOUT copy and paste? FUCKING TORTURE, MAN.**_

 _ **Anyhow, think of this as an I'm-sorry gift for my long hiatus. Since it's Thanksgiving Break (FUCK YEAH), I might be able to update faster (but I said that for summer, too ^^;)**_

 _ **Happy Early Thanksgiving, everyone! Like I always (never) say, "Get as fat as you want!"**_


	2. Talking To Angels

_**'Sup, my bitches. I got y'all some fine ass shit right here.**_

 _ **I'll just... slowly leave now. *leaves***_

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **sallycoombs: Can do.**_

 _ **emmytink: Here ya go.**_

 _ **Harleebean: This might take a while, so I'll just... sum it up real quick, alright? Alright? Alright. From the, uh, "limited" knowledge I have of the Chinese language, Mandarin is a type of Chinese (if that makes any sense). I hypothesize that Mandarin is an Asian language spoken in a certain area of China, Mongolia, or anything like that, or is the main language of a single country I probably don't know shit about. Probably not the most reliable information, but... *shrug* Her religion... didn't really think about that. Fuck. Daichi is a, er, "rebel" type of person, and she has different beliefs than her family. Certain. Key word: certain. Her family is Buddhist, but she is Baptist. Don't really have much to explain there. The reason she breaks the forth wall so much is because... well, we all know that OHSHC has a habit of breaking the forth wall, am I right? I'm trying to keep her kinda like the flow of the show (heh that rhymed). If that makes any sense. What she means by "nice," is she isn't ignorant like most of the characters in OHSHC, and she doesn't use her riches to her advantage, like blackmailing. I don't know ._. I prefer to type out the lyrics of a song in English, if the song isn't in English already, so... Goddammit, I feel like an idiot giving really stupid answers to your question. ;-; Nah, bro, you don't sound horrible. I've heard worse. Woo. Thanks, though, I appreciate it. It helped me realize a shit ton of mistakes I made. Regarding the "weeaboo" thing, which I'll probably fix, I didn't know the exact meaning of the word when I first wrote this. Disgrace, I know. Daichi considers herself as completely Japanese, instead of half, which will be explained later. I'm giving out major spoilers right now. Half of this chapter is this reply. Goddammit. Well, here you go. .-.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Let's just move along.**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

I groaned as I sat up in bed. _Fuck, what time is it?_ I put on my glasses that were laying on my bedside table and checked my clock.

 _4:27 AM_

I sighed. _Looks like I won't be getting a full night's sleep. Wonderful..._ I threw the covers off of myself and untangled my earphones from my neck to avoid choking myself. I didn't have my music on a loop, so it wasn't playing anymore. I walked to the bathroom with a stumble in my step.

After I finished doing my "business," (Do I need to explain anymore? That's what I thought.) I walked downstairs to the kitchen, humming a Swedish song I heard a few weeks ago that I couldn't remember the name of. I think it had something to do with borderline personality disorder? Oh well. I got an apple from a basket on the kitchen island a took a huge bite out of it. The flavor and juiciness burst on my tongue was able to calm my nerves. I let out a content sigh and sat at the island. I noticed that I had left my laptop on it and pulled it toward me. Win. I also noticed I had a pair of earphones plugged into it. Double win.

I opened it up and pulled up Microsoft Word and began writing. Unlike my father, who wanted me to take control of the family business after he retired, my profession was writing. Well, I wouldn't call it a "profession," but the publishers I had spoken to in the past had called it that. I dunno. Writing was a venting kind of thing for me, because I usually put most of my built up emotions into the characters in my stories. I already had a couple books published, but what my publishers don't know is the famous "Akane Tsukina" is a possibly transgender teenager. At least, that's what most people get from me. My father even thought I was trans at one point, when I started wearing binders and male clothing along with cutting my hair. The truth is, though, I hate my body. I've hated the feminine form, especially since I had it. That's why I always kept my true gender hidden. So, in other words, I'm a crossdresser.

I minimized Microsoft Word and went to YouTube to change the song. I changed it to She Talks To Angels by _Black Crowes_. It seems like an interesting song, so I clicked on it. I had always been a fan of dark and twisted music, so... well, you get the idea right?

I clicked back to Microsoft Word and started writing again.

 _ **She never mentions the word addiction**_

 _ **In certain company**_

 _ **Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan**_

 _ **After you meet her family**_

I stopped typing midsentence as the deep voice and soft strung tune of a guitar hit my ears.

 _ **She paints her eyes as black as night now**_

 _ **Pulls those shades down tight**_

 _ **Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain come**_

 _ **The pain gonna make everything alright**_

 _ **Says she talks to angels**_

 _ **They call her out by her name**_

 _ **Oh yeah, she talks to angels**_

 _ **Says they call her out by her name**_

I froze, my fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 _ **Says she talks to angels**_

 _ **Says they all know her name**_

 _ **Oh yeah, she talks to angels**_

 _ **Says they call her out by her name**_

 _ **She don't know no lover**_

 _ **None that I ever seen**_

 _ **Yeah, to her that ain't nothin'**_

 _ **But to me, yeah me**_

 _ **Means everything**_

 _ **She paints her eyes as black as night now**_

 _ **She pulls those shades down tight**_

 _ **Oh yeah, there's a smile when the pain comes**_

 _ **The pain gonna make everything alright**_

 _ **Alright, yeah heah**_

My fingers began to shake slightly.

 _ **She talks to angels**_

 _ **Says they call her out by her name**_

 _ **Oh, yeah, heah, angels**_

 _ **Call her out by her name**_

 _ **Oh, ooh, oh, oh, angels**_

 _ **They call her out by her name**_

My eyes moistened as I let out a strangled sob, lifting my hand to cover my mouth.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, she talks to angels**_

 _ **They call her out**_

 _ **Yeah, ee, eah, eah, eah, eah**_

 _ **Call her out**_

 _ **Don't you know that they**_

 _ **Call her out by her name?**_

Tears began to run freely down my face as I covered my mouth with my hands to hold back sobs.

 _I guess I do talk to angels..._

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

My dad found me asleep at the island a couple hours later, chewing me out and accusing me of staying up all night. I calmly said that I didn't, and he believed me, but said he was going to check my internet history. _Gonna have to clear it later._ I walked upstairs to change. I combed my hair, took a shower, put on deodorant... all of that shit.

I fiddled with my tie as I looked at myself in the the mirror. I looked sleep deprived, but fuck it. I finally got my tie straight and grabbed my black messenger bag and swung the strap across my shoulder, laying it across my back. I pulled out my phone and put in my earphones before checking the time.

 _8:09 AM_

My eyes widened.

Classes start at 8:30.

 _"FUCK!"_

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

 _Today is **not** my day..._

I ran through my mansion, grabbing breakfast (which was a piece of toast) and everything else I needed before dashing out the door. I gritted my teeth to keep my toast in place as I ran down the sidewalk. Ouran was only a couple blocks away from my mansion, which is why my father refused to have any of the servants drive me there.

I finally reached the pink Barbie Dreamhouse with ten minutes to spare.

I ran through the corridors of giant building, slowing down when I noticed students still there. I let out a sigh of relief. I pulled out my phone and checked the time to see I had made it with three minutes to spare.

"Thank fucking god..." I muttered, pulling my toast out of my mouth to finally eat it. It was cold at that point, but I really didn't care.

"Hey!"

Two pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **That was longer than I thought it would be. Woo.**_

 _ **Ten points to who can guess that song Daichi is talking about.**_

 _ **Aight, see you bitches later.**_


End file.
